


An Afternoon to Ourselves

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Hapan Politics, Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Lactation Kink, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Tenel Ka has received distressing news from her parents in the royal court of Hapes. In need of solace, she spends an afternoon with Jaina, her Aunt Mara, and newborn cousin Ben. But what worked out for Jaina and Mara previously might help Tenel Ka as well...
Relationships: Mara Jade & Jaina Solo, Tenel Ka Djo/Jaina Solo
Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	An Afternoon to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuggleBorn92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleBorn92/gifts).



Tenel Ka Djo had never seen Master Skywalker’s quarters in person. She’d been all over the temple on Yavin 4, from the Great Hall to every training room and library. She’d explored the jungles and Massassi ruins that surrounded the academy, dodging piranha beetles and learning the trail of woolamanders. But to sit on a couch in the temple’s upper levels, watching the wife of Master Skywalker pour out cups of hot chocolate and sprinkle a pinch of spice into each drink, was something she’d never considered possible.

She accepted a cup from the table with a gentle smile. “I appreciate this, Master Skywalker.”

“Please, call me Mara.” Mara Jade Skywalker, lounging in a green tunic and leggings, rested the side of her face against her palm. “I’m not a Master. Not like Luke, anyway.”

“Of course...” Tenel Ka paused before taking a sip. “Um, Mara.”

“There you go.” An impish grin spread across the older woman’s face.

Tenel Ka had heard more about Mara from her niece Jaina than anyone else. And, seeing the ex-assassin reclining on the couch and drinking hot chocolate, she couldn’t quite believe the things she’d heard. Not only the way she’d given birth to a son, Ben, months ago, but how she and Jaina had begun to redefine their relationship in secret. One that involved—among other things—heartfelt talks, breastfeeding, and diapers.

A quiver ran through Tenel Ka’s loins when she pictured the night Jaina had let her in on that secret. The rustling of a diaper under the young woman’s skirt, and the quiet chat that had led to their first kiss, and to something far stronger.

“I understand you’ve begun training with Kirana Ti?” Mara smiled over the rim of her mug. “She’s a talented Jedi. And I imagine being Dathomiri helps a lot, too.”

“It does.” Tenel Ka allowed herself a smile. “If nothing else, we can swap stories about riding rancors in the wild.”

“Someday I _have_ to try that.” Mara tilted her head to the side. “Think you could arrange it?”

“Of course. We’d be delighted.”

“And you’d have to bring Jaina along.” Shifting onto her side, Mara’s green eyes flew up to the younger woman’s face, glittering the main room’s light. “You can’t leave her behind, right?”

Tenel Ka hesitated. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

She took a sip, considering what Mara’s look and tone were implying. Had Jaina told her about that night they spent together? Or the quiet kisses and diaper changes they’d shared since, stolen away in between classes and training exercises. It hadn’t been Tenel Ka’s plan to see her friend naked so often, but the love that sparked in the air when they found a moment alone was too much to resist. To let down her shields and be totally, completely vulnerable with someone.

Intoxicating. There was no other word for it.

At least she could blame the heat rising in her cheeks on the hot chocolate.

* * *

As she and Mara spoke more about their recent travels away from Yavin 4, Tenel Ka heard a door open behind her. She turned, smiling at the sight of a tired Jaina Solo shuffling into the main room. With a gentle nudge of the Force, the other girl brought the door to a close behind her. Her wine-dark tunic and tan skirt were quite attractive in Tenel Ka’s eyes, though they did little to muffle the obvious crinkle that came out with every step Jaina took.

“How’s my little Ben?” asked Mara.

“Asleep, finally.” Jaina shrugged. “Nothing that milk and a little lullaby couldn’t fix.”

“Hmm.” Mara’s eyes glittered again. “And speaking of milk...”

Jaina laughed as she came over to the couch. “Um, Aunt Mara, we _have_ company over.”

Both of them turned to Tenel Ka, laughing a little as they snuggled in together on the couch. Tenel Ka sat half a meter away, at what she hoped was a polite distance. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and tried to ignore the images rushing to mind. Ideas of what Jaina and Mara would have done immediately had she not been sitting there in the room.

 _It’s like nothing I’ve ever known,_ Jaina had told Tenel Ka during a late-night diaper change in her quarters. _I mean, there’s this spark, and it’s, I dunno, magical? It’s amazing how we went from being real awkward to finding our peace, doing these kinds of things together._

“Um, not to make this awkward,” Jaina began, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “but how are you holding up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I assume you agreed to join us because of that message you got downstairs.” Brandy brown eyes darted to the rough stone floor. “That’s, um, what I figured anyway.”

“Ah.” Tenel Ka lowered her head. “Aha, of course. A message from Hapes can be... difficult.”

Mara’s frown deepened. “Trouble from home?”

“Something like that.” Her one hand curled into a fist, and Tenel Ka had to set down the cup of hot chocolate before she spilled it into her lap. “I do not believe, Mara, that you’ve ever had to meet my grandmother?”

“No, but if the stories I hear are true, I wouldn’t care to.”

“That is an understatement.” Tenel Ka fought to keep the growl out of her voice. Her eyes stung, and she kept her focus on the small table in front of the couch. “Ta’a Chume is, if nothing else, self-concerned and vindictive. For all her claims about wanting what’s best for our people, she only loves the plots she can weave around those closest to her.”

“Yeah.” Jaina coughed into one hand. “We happened to see some of that firsthand.”

Tenel Ka didn’t show it, but she held back a wince from the tingle around her shoulder. It’d been a long time since she’d suffered any phantom pain from her severed limb, but topics like the Hapan royal court tended to bring it out.

On the hangar level of the Great Temple, in the communications center, Tenel Ka had stood within a cluster of shadows, face-to-face with her father and grandmother as they delivered the news. She’d tried to focus on Isolder, on the lines around his eyes and the shorter hair he now sported in a curl around his neck. Some new fashion in court, he’d explained. But as gentle as his voice and gaze were, they paled in comparison to the deadly ice of the Queen Mother’s words.

 _I should think you would be grateful,_ Ta’a Chume had purred, her voice hardly cracking with age. The veil she wore over her face did nothing to hide a cruel smile. _After all, with a new child on the way, you could be free to give up your obligations as heir apparent. Isn’t that what you always wanted, my dear?_

 _It’s what you want that worries me,_ Tenel Ka had almost said, but she held her tongue.

Back in the Skywalkers’ quarters, she’d rubbed her palm against her thigh. Meeting the concerned looks from Mara and Jaina, she could settle down a little. A few deep breaths, a whispered mantra about oneness with the Force, and she’d be fine again.

Or so she hoped.

“My mother is expecting another child,” said Tenel Ka. “And while I am delighted, this news scares me. Especially with the anti-Jedi influence my grandmother still possesses in court.”

“Sorry to be blunt,” Jaina remarked, no longer smiling, “but she’s about as grandmotherly as a feral sand panther.”

Tenel Ka fixed her with an ironic quirk of her lips. “I thought, Jaina, you were going to be _blunt._ ”

Jaina shrugged. “Hey, I tried.”

“I can understand how you must be feeling.” Mara leaned forward, arms resting on her knees, hair falling around her face. “You wanted to get away from your concerns for an afternoon.”

“I’d hoped so, yes.” Tenel Ka smiled. “Thank you, again, for allowing me here.”

“Anytime.” Mara’s eyes stayed on Tenel Ka a few seconds longer than she’d anticipated. As that time passed, she felt something shift in the air between them. Jaina had spoken to her about it. A spark, a sense of time stopping altogether, with only her aunt’s gaze filling the humble quarters.

When she found her breath again, Tenel Ka’s sense of time returned. She relaxed into the couch and found herself, oddly enough, forgetting the worries of her family. They were on Hapes. They weren’t there in the room with Mara and Jaina. And if Mara kept smiling and snuggling up with Jaina on the couch, Tenel Ka began to suspect she might wish they were _her_ family instead.

She scooted a few centimeters closer on the couch.

“Come here,” said Mara, and before she could resist, she had pulled Tenel Ka into a side hug.

Her whole body went tense. But the moment Mara’s hand brushed along her cheek, Tenel Ka relaxed little by little. She closed her eyes and let the warmth from the other woman fill her senses. The Force shone with a light she’d been missing all day, a clarity of peace that had eluded her thoughts since the message from home. That feeling only grew stronger when Jaina leaned into Tenel Ka from the other side of the couch, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder and sighing. It took everything Tenel Ka had not to laugh at the light crinkle she heard from Jaina’s skirt as she moved into place.

“I know I don’t always look it,” Mara continued, “but I do care. This is a safe place, Tenel Ka. You don’t have to shoulder any burdens when you’re here.”

“Thank you, Mast—er, Mara.”

Jaina chuckled. “I love the way you do that.”

“Among other things, I imagine,” Mara quipped. She reached her other hand out to stroke at some of Jaina’s hair. “Now, young lady, I imagine _you_ could do with a change.”

Squirming in her seat, Jaina looked away. “I sure do, Aunt Mara.”

“Well, perhaps your friend would like to help out?” Mara turned back to Tenel Ka. “If that’s not too much for you?”

“I’ve done it plenty of times, in fact.”

“Great.” The Jedi Master’s eyes gleamed in the soft orange light coming through the window. “I know you’d take good care of my precious niece.”

* * *

She hadn’t expected to agree. To any of it.

With Jaina lying on the Skywalkers’ bed, she was utterly submissive. With both hands tucked behind her head, she grinned as Mara leaned over her, removing her old diaper and cleaning in between her legs with fast gel and a towel. She had the audacity to wink at Tenel Ka before unfolding a clean diaper, sliding it under Jaina, and pulling it into place. Mara hesitated, which was the cue for Tenel Ka to lean over and secure each tape into place.

With the diaper on, Jaina flashed a smile toward her girlfriend. Tenel Ka returned the smile and lowered herself beside Jaina, wrapping her arm around the young woman’s shoulders for a tight, wordless squeeze. She could have laid there however, staring into Jaina’s lovely face.

“Okay,” Mara interrupted, reaching for the diaper package again. “Guess it’s your turn now?”

“I beg your pardon?” Tenel Ka turned around in time to see the older woman remove and unfold a new diaper. She made it look so effortless, so casual, that Tenel Ka had no response to that.

“C’mon, Tenel, it’ll be fun.” Jaina leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You deserve a little bit of fun.”

Tenel Ka grimaced. “I can have fun, Jaina, and I often do, despite my demeanor.”

“Sure, sure.” Jaina nudged her arm. “Come on. Do it for me? Pretty please?”

The plaintive whine in her voice was too much. With her resistance collapsing in seconds, Tenel Ka turned back toward Mara and the diaper she offered in her hands.

Rolling off Jaina, she landed on her back and spread her legs.

“Fine,” she declared. “I’ll go along with this.”

“Good girl,” Mara cooed. Her grin widened as she transferred the diaper to Jaina. With her hands free, she reached for the slim pair of shorts that Tenel Ka wore under her lizard-hide tunic. Her cheeks burned, and Tenel Ka had to turn away as she felt herself untuck between her legs the moment Mara yanked her pants free.

“Well, now.” Mara winked. “I knew, but I didn’t want to say anything. Would you prefer if I didn’t touch that?”

Tenel Ka felt herself getting erect, and she hid her face behind her hand.

“I can... manage,” she forced herself to say. “Please, do what you will.”

A giggle from Jaina made her ease up. “It’s okay, Mara. I’ve, um, handled this, too.”

“Of course you have.” Mara laughed and stepped back. “Teenagers...”

As Jaina proceeded to put a diaper on her girlfriend, even rubbing some fast-cleanse gel over her erect dick, Tenel Ka found herself screaming a thousand Hapan obscenities inside her head. She kept quiet in the bedroom, wishing she and Jaina could slip away to an empty room and settle the matter once and for all. But with Mara around, Tenel Ka couldn’t risk anything scandalous. She had done her best to keep her and Jaina’s secrets, and she knew the other woman would do the same for her niece’s friend.

Once the diaper was in place, Jaina ran her hands along the front. “Well, now. _This_ is a sight...”

“Jaina, please...” Tenel Ka fought the whimper in her voice. “Not in front of your family.”

“She’s right, sweetheart.” Mara’s hands slid over Jaina’s, pulling them away from the stiff organ she no doubt could feel—if not see—poking through the diaper.

As she moved on the bed, Tenel Ka found herself enjoying the feel. It was thick, making walking difficult, but the way she could lie back and not worry about wetting herself on a bed was, to her surprise, reassuring. She began to see how Jaina had taken to wearing them so readily, especially with hours fixing up machines and training on the temple grounds. Tenel Ka could imagine herself in the Fountain Palace on Hapes, being diapered underneath her court robes through yet another tedious state event or formal ball. Or she could be out on the wild mountains of Dathomir, scaling rocky heights all day without having to worry about finding a bush for relief.

Looking up, Tenel Ka beamed at the two women. “Thank you for this. It’s... rather nice.”

“Told ya.” Jaina leaned down and kissed Tenel Ka on the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Mara stretched out her arms. Shifting onto the bed herself, she nudged Jaina and Tenel Ka to one side while pulling herself up to a cluster of pillows. Reaching at her green robe, she peeled away a few layers from the top, exposing milk-white breasts and light brown nipples. It took Tenel Ka a moment to realize how much larger those breasts had become in the last few months. She also didn’t miss the few drops of milk trailing down from each nipple, soaking right into the pads lining the inside of Mara’s robes.

“Girls, if you wouldn’t mind?” Mara brushed out her hair over the pillows. “I could use a hand or two with... well, this.”

“Sure thing.” Jaina wasted no time snuggling up against her aunt. She hiked up her skirt, revealing the fresh diaper she wore, and put her lips to the first breast she saw. Mara sighed and stroked a pair of fingers through her niece’s hair.

Tenel Ka hesitated. She found the diaper enough to be comforting, but seeing the eagerness in Jaina’s face intrigued her. It wasn’t until Mara turned her gaze onto her that Tenel Ka found herself creeping toward her on the bed, all too aware of the diaper rustling under her tunic.

“Here.” Mara gently guided her into place with one hand, pulling Tenel Ka up against her side. She waited until the younger woman pressed her face to her other breast, lips parted as a nipple slid right into her mouth.

The first drop of milk that hit her tongue had her suckling right away.

Tenel Ka looked over, meeting Jaina’s half-closed eyes before moving up to Mara’s warm smile and soft green gaze. She leaned further into the older woman, savoring the press of a hand into her lower back, teasing the waistband of her diaper, and the absolute tenderness of the scene. Her mind raced back to private rooms on Hapes and ancestral tents on Dathomir. She remembered being held, the loving caress of female servants and Dathomiri cousins who braided her hair and sang to her. It had been years, almost a decade, since she’d last been in their presence.

When Mara bent her head down, Tenel Ka sighed at the long kiss she felt against her forehead.

“There’s a good girl,” Mara whispered. She brushed her hand along the girl’s cheek. “You two are precious. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”


End file.
